


Another Late Night

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Very short ficlet about Rodney's late night...





	Another Late Night

**Another Late Night  
By Leesa Perrie**

Rodney was tired, but the reprogramming wouldn’t do itself so he really had to stay awake and get it done. Lives depended on him, which was nothing unusual since coming to the Pegasus galaxy. Nothing unusual at all. In fact, it was a far, far too common occurrence for his liking.

Still, that wouldn’t get the reprogramming done.

Sighing, he rubbed tired eyes and slurped a mouthful of cold coffee, grimacing. He needed to make fresh coffee if there was any hope of him staying awake.

Standing, the world did a slow loop before righting itself. Damn, he hadn’t been this tired since…since…the siege, maybe?

Looking over to the coffee machine a few metres away, the distance seemed much farther than that. Much, much farther. Perhaps he didn’t need the coffee?

Ah, who was he kidding, he was about to fall asleep on his feet - if that was even possible. 

After the monumental trek not only to the coffee machine but also back from it as well, he sat down and returned his attention to the reprogramming.

He didn’t know, yet, who had messed with the city-wide comm so that it played ‘The Hamster Dance’ over and over again, but whoever it was would be punished – and most severely if he had his way!

The End


End file.
